


database_s.b.i_prof.1

by brunchclub



Series: s.b.i.cyberpunk._exe [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyberpunk, Sleepy Boys, also a family though, character introductions formatted like police files, sleepy bois inc as —a family— a GANG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchclub/pseuds/brunchclub
Summary: NCPD CRIMINAL RECORDS AND PROFILES:NO ACCESS BEYOND THIS POINT WITHOUT LEVEL THREE AUTHORIZATION.YOU MAY BE FINED AND PENALIZED.> enter anyway?—sleepy bois inc meets cyberpunk
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, familial only -
Series: s.b.i.cyberpunk._exe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069106
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	database_s.b.i_prof.1

DPT: NCPD PROFILE. #: 

PERSON FILING REPORT: 

DET. BITTENBINDER

NAME: PHIL T. WATSON

ALIAS: PHILZA

ADDRESS: UNKWN

FORMERLY: 146942 COAST DRIVE, PACIFICA, NIGHT CITY.

ZONE: COMBAT ZONE

CITY: NIGHT CITY

STATE: FREE STATE OF NORTHERN CALIFORNIA

ZIP: 91932

CURRENT LOCATION: ???, NIGHT CITY

SERIAL: PH1LZ4

DOB: 2045-03-01

AGE: 32 YR

RACE: CAUCASIAN

GENDER: MALE

HEIGHT: 5’11

EYE COLOUR: BLUE

HAIR COLOUR: BLONDE

SCARS/MARKS:

\- JAW-CHEEK BLADE SCAR (RIGHT)

\- EXTENSIVE SCARRING ON BACK AND SHOULDER BLADES

\- SCAR TISSUE ON PROSTHETIC LIMB SITE

KNOWN CYBERWARE:

\- PRJCT. R4PT0R WINGS

\- HOMEMADE PROSTHETIC ARM (1) (RIGHT)

SPECULATED CYBERWARE:

\- MANTIS BLADE (1) (RIGHT)

\- OPTIC ENHANCEMENT

\- SOUND EDITING

\- FORTIFIED ANKLES

EMPLOYER/AFFILIATIONS:

\- FORMERLY JOINT ZETATECH-BIOTECHNIA R&D EMPLOYEE

\- CURRENTLY ASSOCIATED WITH ‘S.B.I’

\- SUSPECTED RINGLEADER

KNOWN ASSOCIATES:

  1. ‘TECHNOBLADE’
  2. WILLIAM ‘WILBUR SOOT’ GOLD
  3. THOMAS ‘TOMMYINNIT’ HERALD



REASON FILED: CORPORATE REQUEST/CRIMINAL BACKGROUND

CRIMINAL RECORD:

\- INTELLECTUAL THEFT

\- CORPORATE THEFT 

\- EMBEZZLEMENT

\- TRESPASSING

\- BREAKING AND ENTERING

\- ILLEGAL USE OF FIREARMS

\- RESISTING ARREST

\- MURDER OF THE FIRST DEGREE

\- MURDER OF THE SECOND DEGREE

\- GANG AFFILIATION

\- AIDING AND ABETTING

INCIDENT LOG:

\- INCIDENT 01:

\- [INCIDENT OCCURRED WITHIN THE ZETATECH-BIOTECHNIA JOINT LABORATORY, IN THE R&D WING AND WAS RECORDED BY CORPORATE-PLACED WIRES]

\- WATSON: THEY’RE JUST ABOUT DONE, I THINK; THEY JUST NEED TO BE TESTED ON A PERSON. THAT’LL BE A SIGHT.

\- [REDACTED]: I CAN’T BELIEVE IT. WINGS. ON A PERSON. I MEAN, THE REST OF THIS STUFF, MAYBE. BUT THIS IS THE NEXT STEP; IT’S GOING TO CHANGE THE WORLD!

\- [WATSON GIGGLES]

\- WATSON: YEAH, I KNOW! I’M A BIT WORRIED HOW, NECESSARILY, BUT STILL.

\- [REDACTED]: YOU’RE WORRYING TOO MUCH. IT’S SUCH A CLEANER WAY OF AIR TRAVEL! POLLUTION COULD BE FAR REDUCED WITH THESE.

\- WATSON: YEAH, HOPE SO. HEY— WHAT ARE YOU DOING— PUT AWAY THE GUN—

\- [WATSON AND [REDACTED] LAUGH]

\- [THE REST OF THE RECORDING HAS BEEN OMITTED FOR RELEVANCY PURPOSES]

INCIDENT REPORT: WATSON AND [REDACTED] WERE DISCUSSING THE PRJCT. R4PT0R WINGS, WHICH WERE APPLIED TO AND STOLEN BY WATSON. AS THE SINGULAR DEVELOPER, WATSON HAD THE ONLY PLANS ON HOW TO CREATE THE WINGS OR INTERFACE THEM TO A HUMAN. 

\- INCIDENT 04:

\- [INCIDENT RECORDED BY A OCULAR CAMERA SALVAGED FROM A MASSACRE IN THE COMBAT ZONE. THE CAMERA’S OWNER WILL BE REFERRED TO AS ‘EYE’ FOR CONVENIENCE]

\- EYE: HOLY SH**! IT’S A MOTHERF**CKING BIRD! 

\- [BACKGROUND]: THAT’S THE ANGEL OF DEATH! HOLY SH**! HE’S HERE! GET THE F**K OUT, GO, GO!

\- [EYE TURNS AWAY FROM THE CROWD TO RUN, BEFORE THEY ARE OVERTAKEN BY WATSON]

\- EYE: HEY, NO, NO, NO— I’LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST DON’T KILL ME! 

\- WATSON: YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE WHAT YOU DID THEN, MATE.

\- [EYE SCREAMS. THE RECORDING ENDS]

INCIDENT REPORT: WATSON MOVED TO THE COMBAT ZONE TO DELAY THE REACH OF ZETATECH AND BIOTECHNIA. MULTIPLE EYEWITNESS ACCOUNTS AND INSIDE OPERATIVES CONFIRM THAT WATSON HAS TAKEN UP A JOB AS A ‘STREET KID’ UNDER THE ALIAS ‘PHILZA’. HE IS ALSO ASSOCIATED WITH THE ALIAS ‘THE ANGEL OF DEATH’ WHEN TALKED ABOUT IN THE CONTEXT OF ‘S.B.I’.

INCIDENT LOGS 01-37 CONTINUE IN THE ARCHIVES.

—

DPT: NCPD PROFILE. #: 

PERSON FILING REPORT:

DET. BITTENBINDER

NAME: N/A

ALIAS: TECHNOBLADE

ADDRESS: UNKWN

FORMERLY: UNKWN

ZONE: COMBAT ZONE

CITY: NIGHT CITY

STATE: FREE STATE OF NORTHERN CALIFORNIA

ZIP: 91932

CURRENT LOCATION: ???, NIGHT CITY

SERIAL: T3CHN0B

DOB: 2056-06-01

AGE: 21 YR

RACE: CAUCASIAN

GENDER: MALE

HEIGHT: 6’3

EYE COLOUR: RED

HAIR COLOUR: PINK

SCARS/MARKS:

\- SCAR TISSUE ON CHEST PROSTHETIC SITE

\- SWORD SCARRING ON ARMS

\- SEVERAL MINOR SCARS

KNOWN CYBERWARE:

\- ‘THE CROWN’

\- PARTIAL CHEST PROSTHETIC

SPECULATED CYBERWARE:

\- ARTIFICIAL HEART (1)

\- ARTIFICIAL LUNG (1)

\- ENHANCED OPTICS

\- CATARESIST

\- AMPLIFIED HEARING

EMPLOYER/AFFILIATIONS:

\- FORMERLY EMPLOYED AS A MEMBER OF THE NIGHT CITY FIGHT RING

\- SELF EMPLOYED UNDERGROUND PROSTHETIC MECHANIC

\- CURRENTLY ASSOCIATED WITH ‘S.B.I’

KNOWN ASSOCIATES:

  1. PHIL ‘PHILZA’ WATSON
  2. WILLIAM ‘WILBUR SOOT’ GOLD
  3. THOMAS ‘TOMMYINNIT’ HERALD



REASON FILED:

CRIMINAL BACKGROUND

CRIMINAL RECORD:

\- ILLEGAL USE OF FIREARMS

\- RESISTING ARREST

\- TRESPASSING

\- BREAKING AND ENTERING

\- MURDER OF THE FIRST DEGREE

\- MURDER OF THE SECOND DEGREE

\- ASSAULT AND BATTERY

\- GANG AFFILIATION

\- AIDING AND ABETTING

INCIDENT LOG:

\- INCIDENT 01:

\- [INTELLIGENCE TAKEN FROM THE COMBAT ZONE FIGHT RING IN ORDER TO BETTER CORPORATE UNDERSTANDING]

\- RINGLEADER: YOU’RE UP, BLADE.

\- TECHNOBLADE:

\- RINGLEADER: I SAID, YOU’RE UP, BLADE.

\- TECHNOBLADE: I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME.

\- RINGLEADER: THEN GET YOUR SORRY **SE OUT THERE AND FIGHT.

\- [THEY LEAVE]

\- [TECHNOBLADE IS VICTORIOUS IN EVERY ROUND. HE BECOMES THE NEW STANDING CHAMPION]

\- [INTELLIGENCE ENDS]

INCIDENT REPORT: TECHNOBLADE EXCELS AT HAND TO HAND AND BLADE COMBAT, HAVING QUICKLY RISEN TO THE TOP OF THE RANKS IN THE FIGHTING RING. HE WAS BORN INTO IT, AND ASSIGNED A SERIAL NUMBER AFTER THE DISCOVERY: [T3CHN0B]. NCPD HAS FAILED TO LOCATE HIM PARTIALLY DUE TO HIS INTROVERTED NATURE AND THE SLAUGHTER OF EVERY AGENT WHO GETS TOO CLOSE.

ATTEMPTS TO LOCATE TECHNOBLADE HAVE BEEN TEMPORARILY STOPPED TO ALLOW FOR [REDACTED] TO BE ATTEMPTED.

\- INCIDENT 03:

\- [THE UPROAR CAUSED BY INCIDENT 03 CAUSED NCPD TO BE NOTIFIED. THE EVENTS WITHIN ARE COMPILED FROM MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS AND MAY NOT BE ENTIRELY ACCURATE]

\- RINGLEADER: AND NOW, OUR REIGNING CHAMPION, TECHNOBLADE!

\- [TECHNOBLADE STEPS INTO THE PIT]

\- AND THE NEWCOMER WHO’S DARED TO CHALLENGE HIM!

\- [WATSON REVEALS HIMSELF]

\- [THE STADIUM IS IN UPROAR]

\- [WATSON SPEAKS TO TECHNOBLADE. IT CANNOT BE HEARD UNDERNEATH THE UPROAR. TECHNO SEEMS TO AGREE WITH WHATEVER WATSON OFFERS]

\- [THE FIGHTING RING BURNS TO THE GROUND IN THE NEXT HOUR DESPITE THE ATTEMPTS OF FIREFIGHTERS AND COMBAT ZONE RESIDENTS ALIKE]

INCIDENT REPORT: TECHNOBLADE AND WATSON ARE SUSPECTED TO HAVE MET FOR THE FIRST TIME AT THE RING, BECOMING ALLIES AND EVENTUALLY FORMING ‘S.B.I’. 

INCIDENT LOGS 01-39 CONTINUE IN THE ARCHIVES.

—

DPT: NCPD PROFILE. #: 

PERSON FILING REPORT:

DET. BITTENBINDER

NAME: WILLIAM A. GOLD

ALIAS: WILBUR ‘SOOT’

ADDRESS: UNKWN 

FORMERLY: NOMADIC

ZONE: COMBAT ZONE

CITY: NIGHT CITY

STATE: FREE STATE OF NORTHERN CALIFORNIA

ZIP: 91932

CURRENT LOCATION: ???, NIGHT CITY

SERIAL: S0OTBR

DOB: 2057-09-14

AGE: 20 YR

RACE: CAUCASIAN

GENDER: MALE

HEIGHT: 6’5

EYE COLOUR: BROWN

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

SCARS/MARKS:

\- BULLET WOUND SCAR IN ABDOMEN

\- KNIFE SCAR ACROSS THROAT

\- VARIOUS SMALL SCARS ON LEGS

KNOWN CYBERWARE:

\- SELF-ICE

SPECULATED CYBERWARE:

\- DEXTOXIFIER

\- ‘SHOCK-N-AWE’

EMPLOYER/AFFILIATIONS:

\- FORMERLY ASSOCIATED WITH THE NOMADS

\- CURRENTLY ASSOCIATED WITH ‘S.B.I’

KNOWN ASSOCIATES:

  1. ‘TECHNOBLADE’
  2. PHIL ‘PHILZA’ WATSON
  3. THOMAS ‘TOMMYINNIT’ HERALD
  4. J****** ‘JSCHLATT’ SCHLATT
  5. NIKI ‘NIHACHU’ NIHACHU



REASON FILED:

CRIMINAL BACKGROUND

CRIMINAL RECORD:

  
\- IDENTITY FRAUD

\- THEFT AND SALE OF CORPORATE DATA

\- CORPORATE THEFT

\- CYBEREXTORTION

\- RANSOMWARE

\- CRYPTOJACKING

\- CYBERESPIONAGE

\- ‘HACKTIVISM’

\- INTELLECTUAL THEFT

\- ILLEGAL USE OF FIREARMS

\- RESISTING ARREST

\- TRESPASSING

\- MURDER OF THE FIRST DEGREE

\- MURDER OF THE SECOND DEGREE

\- ASSAULT AND BATTERY

\- GANG AFFILIATION

\- AIDING AND ABETTING

INCIDENT LOG:

\- INCIDENT 01:

\- [THIS INCIDENT WAS RECORDED PAST ITS DATE DUE TO IT NOT BEING FOUND UNTIL AFTER GOLD GAINED A MORE PROMINENT CRIMINAL RECORD]

\- [GOLD EDITED CIVILIAN RECORDS IN ORDER TO GIVE HIMSELF THE IDENTITY OF ‘WILBUR SOOT’ WITH FULL CITIZENSHIP AND MORE CURRENCY THAN HE’D POSSESSED WHEN HE’D LEFT THE NOMADS TO LIVE IN NIGHT CITY. THIS HAS SINCE BEEN RECTIFIED]

\- EDIT: [THE PROFILE AUTOMATICALLY REVERTS AN HOUR AFTER BEING CHANGED. TO SAVE RESOURCES THE NCPD WILL ALLOW IT TO REMAIN AS IT IS WITH AN ADDENDUM BELOW IT CLARIFYING THE SITUATION]

\- [THE ADDENDUM HAS SINCE BEEN REMOVED AND REPLACED WITH THE TITLE ‘DIRTY CRIME BOY’]

\- [NCPD HAS CHOSEN TO IGNORE THE FILE]

INCIDENT REPORT: GOLD IS AN EXTREMELY SKILLED CYBERCRIMINAL WITH EXPERIENCE IN HACKING BOTH PHYSICAL WARE AND WET WARE.

\- INCIDENT 02: 

\- [GOLD HAS ALLIED HIMSELF WITH S.B.I]

INCIDENT REPORT: NO COMMENT.

—

DPT: NCPD PROFILE. #: 

PERSON FILING REPORT:

DEP. MULANEY

NAME: THOMAS S. HERALD

ALIAS: TOMMYINNIT

ADDRESS: UNKWN 

ZONE: COMBAT ZONE

CITY: NIGHT CITY

STATE: FREE STATE OF NORTHERN CALIFORNIA

ZIP: 91932

CURRENT LOCATION: ???, NIGHT CITY

SERIAL: 1NN1T

DOB: 2065-04-09

AGE: 16 YR

RACE: CAUCASIAN

GENDER: MALE

HEIGHT: 6’1

EYE COLOUR: BLUE

HAIR COLOUR: BLONDE

SCARS/MARKS:

\- UNKWN

KNOWN CYBERWARE:

\- ZETATECH CHIP

SPECULATED CYBERWARE:

\- N/A

EMPLOYER/AFFILIATIONS: 

\- FORMERLY EMPLOYED AT ZETATECH

\- CURRENTLY ASSOCIATED WITH ‘S.B.I’

KNOWN ASSOCIATES:

  1. PHIL ‘PHILZA’ WATSON
  2. WILLIAM ‘WILBUR SOOT’ GOLD
  3. ‘TECHNOBLADE’
  4. TOBY ‘TUBBO’ SMITH



REASON FILED:

CORPORATE REQUEST/CRIMINAL BACKGROUND

CRIMINAL RECORD:

\- THEFT.

\- TRESPASSING.

\- GANG AFFILIATION.

\- AIDING AND ABETTING.

INCIDENT LOG:

\- INCIDENT 01:

\- [INCIDENT AT ZETATECH-CON-AG SITE. RECORDED INTERACTION FROM SECURITY SURVEILLANCE]

\- HERALD: HEY! YOU! WHAT’S YOUR NAME?

\- SMITH: ME? 

\- HERALD: WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO! IDIOT!

\- SMITH: THAT’S QUITE RUDE! I’M TUBBO.

\- HERALD: TOMMY! SAY, TUBB-O, YOU WANT TO GO ON LUNCH BREAK?

\- SMITH: IS THAT ALLOWED?

\- HERALD: WHO CARES!

\- [SMITH TAKES HIS BREAK WITH TOMMY]

INCIDENT REPORT: WAGE-LABORERS SHOULD BREAK WITHIN THEIR DESIGNATED ZONES, AND NOT WITH CORPORATE EMPLOYEES. 

\- INCIDENT 09:

\- [INCIDENT 09 OCCURED AFTER A SERIES OF MORE BREAKS AND NOTABLE MISCHIEF, INCLUDING HERALD SHOWING SMITH HOW TO BREAK INTO THE VENDING VESTIBULES]

\- *****: YOU ARE BEING RELEASED, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY. PLEASE RETURN ZETATECH’S UTILITIES TO YOUR SUPERVISOR.

\- HERALD: HOW IS THAT FUCKING FAIR? WHAT HAVE I DONE?

\- *****: FRATERNIZING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED, AS IS BREAKING AND ENTERING. YOU ARE NOT ONLY BEING RELEASED, BUT BEING EXILED FROM THE GROUNDS AS WELL, AS A POTENTIAL LIABILITY.

\- HERALD: YOU CAN’T DO THAT! I HAVE RIGHTS, Y’KN—

\- [THE RECORDING CUTS OFF, THOUGH THE RECORD SHOWS THAT HERALD WAS ESCORTED OFF THE PREMISES].

INCIDENT REPORT: AFTER BEING EXILED FROM ZETATECH, HERALD SOUGHT JOBS IN THE COMBAT ZONE, EVENTUALLY BECOMING ENTANGLED IN ‘S.B.I’. HE VISITS SMITH OFTEN WITH NO SET ROUTINE.

INCIDENT LOGS 01-14 CONTINUE IN THE ARCHIVES.

—

DPT: NCPD PROFILE. #: 

PERSON FILING REPORT:

DEP. MULANEY

NAME: TOBY B. SMITH

ALIAS: TUBBO

ADDRESS: 3130 BLACK AVENUE APTS.

ZONE: COMBAT ZONE

CITY: NIGHT CITY

STATE: FREE STATE OF NORTHERN CALIFORNIA

ZIP: 91932

CURRENT LOCATION: BLACK AVENUE APTS., COMBAT ZONE, NIGHT CITY

SERIAL: TUBBE3

DOB: 2064-12-23

AGE: 16 YR

RACE: CAUCASIAN

GENDER: MALE

HEIGHT: 5’6

EYE COLOUR: BLUE

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

SCARS/MARKS: 

\- SCARRING ON KNEES AND ELBOWS

\- THIN HAIRLINE SCAR

\- VARIOUS POCKMARK SCARS

KNOWN CYBERWARE:

\- CON-AG CHIP

SPECULATED CYBERWARE:

\- N/A

EMPLOYER/AFFILIATIONS:

\- PART-TIME EMPLOYED AT CON-AG AS AN WAGE LABORER

\- NO KNOWN AFFILIATIONS

KNOWN ASSOCIATES:

  1. THOMAS ‘TOMMYINNIT’ HERALD
  2. J****** ‘JSCHLATT’ SCHLATT



REASON FILED: 

CORPORATE REQUEST

CRIMINAL RECORD:

\- N/A

INCIDENT LOG:

\- N/A

>

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! bear in mind I have not played cyberpunk 2077 nor any of the cyberpunk games! I have only read the wikis and gotten a general idea, so some things may not be entirely accurate!
> 
> drop me a comment, it’s free and i love seeing them, especially if you have,,, theories,,, ;>
> 
> <3 as always, wherever you are, have a nice day.


End file.
